deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Thetmartens/Damage Report: Dracohuman
I lay among the clover field, a sea of pure white. The entire day I had spent with my closest friend, or at least, in this canon. I had been exhausted after a day of play, and making various crafts. -"Jack?" My friend was the young mistress of the family I currently was working for. Her name was so beautiful, compared to my bland, usual one. Ever since I was young, I've had to go looking for home and work with various families. I stumbled upon good fortune just a few weeks back, and I was currently hired by the Noscrim household. The young mistress, Wilmarina, and I had formed a strong tie of friendship, in our short time together already. I was so very thankful to have worked for the Noscrim family.. I hope, they will never have to see what I really am. -Flashback to an entire village being burned by his wrath. I'm... part Dragon, I believe. Very rare for anybody, let alone a male, but.. that's how it was. -"Jack...It's time to leave." I rose from the clover field, and, taking my chances, I offered my arm to Wilmarina, as a true gentleman should. She gingerly took my arm, causing a fluttering in my breast and a slight flush to fill my face with red. Surely, I couldn't be feeling these...feelings, especially at my age and position... I could tell that Wilmarina was trying to wonder if I felt the same way, about the feelings... I wish I was brave enough to say yes, but I couldn't bring myself to it, almost as if my lips were sewn in place. We arrived at the Noscrim family gates shortly. There was nothing but silence between us, each one staring at the other, her still holding my arm, and both of our faces flushed fiercely. "I, I, um.." I could feel the heat in my cheeks swelling up, as I noticed Master Noscrim approaching. I wrenched her arm away from mine, and shortly, we parted ways. -"Goodbye.. I hope we can spend more time together, between sword lessons." Wilmarina was always good with the sword, getting better and better... I longed to be with her, and for her to teach me.. I retreated to my quarters inside the Noscrim household, shortly after I burned a small, lone tree down, in a slight fit of anger. -Fade to Black. I awoke in the middle of the night, to hear voices roaming the halls. It was the master, and one of his friends, I presume. -"We've got to do something about our worker... we can't have him being that close to my daughter like that.. and that intense blush she had." -"Oh, quiet, you know that young girls like a bit of a challenge at this age." -"Well... it's not just that, it's... That tree.. I saw him walking away from it, as it was burning. That fiery breath of his.. we can't have him here. he will certainly bring bad luck and attention from The Order." The Order... Part of me loathed this, "Order", When I should be praising them from keeping me, Wilmarina, and everybody else safe from the bloodthirsty, vicious, monsters that roamed this world, tempting passengers with their wiles. The Order kept us safe, and this is why Wilmarina took up swordsplay... she would make a fine commander for the knights of The Order. -"I'll have him dismissed tomorrow, if all goes well." My blood froze in my veins as I lay perfectly still. He saw me let out my fire breath, and the way that Wilmarina and I acted together. I was going to be dismissed, kicked out, and thrown onto the streets again for work.. I'd have to leave them behind....I'd have to leave WILMARINA behind.. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, hot, and filled with anger.. I silently let my tears out, fearful of what I would encounter on the lonesome streets of Lescastie... Eventually, I fell asleep, my face wet with tears at the inevitable loss of the family so dear to me. -Fade to Black. End of Chapter 1. Category:Blog posts